Polymer material, such as polyether ether ketone (PEEK), polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polylactide (PLA), polytetrafluoroethene (PTFE), possessing excellent mechanical properties and chemical resistance, anti-wear, hydrolysis resistance and other properties, have now been widely used in various fields such as medical implant apparatus, semi-conductor process, aeronautical engineering, and precision machinery.
Lacking sufficient support strength and heat resistance, in subsequent machining process, the polymer material may easily deteriorate due to high temperature. Particularly, when the polymer material and the metal material are combined to form a composite material possessing the properties of both the polymer material and the metal material, the polymer material at the heterojunction between the two materials may be easily damaged due to high temperature and cause the metal material to be peeled off the polymer material, greatly affecting the performance and application of the composite material. Therefore, an advanced metal/polymer composite material and method for fabricating the same are required for resolving the problems encountered in generally known technology.
Therefore, a metal/polymer composite material method for fabricating the same and applications thereof are required for resolving the problems encountered in generally known technology.